


[Podfic] (I was never meant to) fight on my own

by Boompowkablam



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Cover Art Welcome As Fuck, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Hope, Jesus Needs a Hug (Walking Dead), Loneliness, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam/pseuds/Boompowkablam
Summary: This is a podfic of TooRational's story!Paul had always been alone.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] (I was never meant to) fight on my own

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(I was never meant to) fight on my own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790634) by [TooRational](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooRational/pseuds/TooRational). 



> Hello my humans I am back again with some more daryl/Paul hope you are excited cause I am excited. I like this story cause its kind of sad but hopeful and I just feel like I connect with it. Thank you so much TooRational for letting me make this I had a lot of fun. Sorry for the cat and dogs noises in the back ground . I think i was in the recording closet too long and they wanted to hang out. As always I hope you enjoy and its not the worst.

**Text:** [(I was never meant to) fight on my own ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790634)

**Author:** [TooRational](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooRational/pseuds/TooRational)

 **Reader:** [BoomPowKablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

 **Length:** 18:08

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/czq1r2m8n77llrg/%2528I_was_never_meant_to%2529_fight_on_my_own.mp3/file)


End file.
